


Bloody Garden

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "Crawl, Valentin," Benjamin snaps out, and the familiar order has Valentin scrambling to his knees in instant reaction.
Relationships: Benjamin/Valentin (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Bloody Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Valentin hears the sound of the dressing room door being locked a second before Benjamin shoves him to the ground, and the flare of pain that rises when Benjamin's hair whips past his skin makes him whimper aloud. "What was that stage earlier?" Benjamin's voice is low and dangerous, and Valentin jerks up when he digs a heeled boot into his chest. "Was that a joke? You didn't just miss a beat. You missed all eight." Benjamin leans down, making Valentin shiver as the ends of his hair tickle his skin. "You know what I expect. Our gigs are _perfect_. Nothing less than that." 

Sharp pain lights up on the side of his head, and Valentin's vision fills with stars. "I know!" he cries out. He can't hold back his moan of joy when Benjamin strikes him again, the warm trickle of blood dripping down his forehead only ramping up his excitement. He loves it, the way the pain makes his heart race, stirs the heat brewing beneath his skin. "I'm so sorry, Benjamin! Punish me… make me pay for it… o- _oh_ …" 

Benjamin laughs, long and low. Valentin whines in disappointment when he feels the pressure on his temple disappear, until he feels the sharp kick to his hip. "Crawl, Valentin," Benjamin snaps out, and the familiar order has Valentin scrambling to his knees in instant reaction. 

The foot coming down on the back of his head slams his face into the carpet, and Valentin coughs out a mouthful of dust between whimpers of delight. The ache in his groin mixes with the throbbing sensation of pain, harmonising in his body. Benjamin hooks his heel into the collar of Valentin's shirt, yanking him up like a ragdoll, and Valentin gasps at the impact when he's dropped to the ground again. "On your back," Benjamin commands, and Valentin rolls over obediently. 

The sight seems to amuse Benjamin. Valentin watches with quickening breaths as Benjamin walks a slow circle around him, eyes raking over his body with a mix of contempt and desire, and Valentin isn't sure which of those two emotions turn him on more. Finally coming to a stop by his side, Benjamin lifts his foot — Valentin follows the motion eagerly, trembling with anticipation. 

"You're just like all those other meatwads." 

The words only make Valentin's breath speed up, and the heel that Benjamin digs into his chest hammers the pleasure in. Benjamin drags his foot down Valentin's chest, leaving a bright red mark in its wake and a flare of pain that has Valentin gasping in joy. It _burns_ , sets his skin on fire just the way he loves, and he can't stop his hips from lifting off the floor when Benjamin's foot comes to a rest on his cock. 

"Yes, I'm a meatwad! A useless meatwad!" His voice cracks on the last syllable when Benjamin grinds his foot against his cock, already hard and leaking inside the confines of his pants. He arches up into the touch, chasing that glorious sensation, and when Benjamin slams him back down all he can do is whimper. "Step on me, Benjamin! Oh, I'm so close… so — " 

Benjamin laughs again, a low, delicious sound that only drives Valentin closer to the edge. He presses his foot down even harder against Valentin's cock, the heel digging into his balls — the pain flares, surging higher and higher, until all Valentin can think about is how _good_ it feels and _oh_ — 

Valentin can't hold back a wail of ecstasy as he spills his load, soaking his underwear and pants with come. Even when he starts coming down from it, Benjamin still goes on grinding his foot against his spent cock, until Valentin is twitching and sobbing from the ache of oversensitivity. "You squeal so easily." Valentin keens in disappointment when he feels Benjamin lift his foot off his dick, but then Benjamin leans down, grabbing a handful of short hair and yanking him up hard and rough. Valentin doesn't resist, whimpering when Benjamin shoves his face into his groin, greedily breathing in the scent of musk and arousal. Before Benjamin even says anything, Valentin is nuzzling into his clothed cock, lapping at it through the fabric. 

" _Useless_." Benjamin hisses out the word, carelessly yanking his pants down just far enough to free his cock. Valentin moans in delight, tonguing the shaft enthusiastically and sucking on the head. Benjamin's hand tightens in his hair, all the warning he gets before Benjamin shoves his face down at the same time he thrusts up, hard enough that Valentin feels the sting at the back of his throat. 

Valentin chokes, throat fluttering around the thick shaft filling him up to the brim as Benjamin thrusts his hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. It feels like both an eternity and an instant before Valentin feels wet heat coat his burning throat, the salty taste filling his mouth. Benjamin moans, nails digging into Valentin's scalp — Valentin can't speak, stuffed as full as he is, but he still lets out a muffled whimper when he feels Benjamin withdraw. When the last spurt of come sprays over his face, though, a satisfied smile pulls up the corners of his sore lips. It stings where it touches the wounds left behind by Benjamin's heels on his face in the way Valentin likes best. 

They stay like that for a moment as Benjamin catches his breath again, Valentin obediently on his knees in front of him. Valentin shivers when he feels Benjamin wiping blood and come away with his sleeve none-too-gently. Valentin loves this part just as much, where he gets patched up — if not very thoroughly — so he can be broken again another day. 

He opens his eyes when Benjamin pulls him up from the floor by one arm, stumbling before he manages to catch his balance on his shaky legs. There's a contented smile playing on Benjamin's lips, and Valentin whines as he's drawn into a deep, rough kiss that's more teeth than tongue, just the way he likes it. 

"You're a failure," Benjamin murmurs, hot and wet against his lips, and Valentin feels a happy shudder run through him. 

"Yes, I am." 


End file.
